Double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) can induce sequence-specific posttranscriptional gene silencing in many organisms by a process known as RNA interference (RNAi). However, in mammalian cells, dsRNA that is 30 base pairs or longer can induce sequence-nonspecific responses that trigger a shut-down of protein synthesis. RNA fragments are the sequence-specific mediators of RNAi. Interference of gene expression by these RNA interference (RNAi) molecules is now recognized as a naturally occurring strategy for silencing genes in the cells of many organisms.